dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Petre'
Well. I guess im Petre'. I enjoy long walks in the park... haha wrong type of page. Well i dont talk much but i do when its something i find intresting. Other than that i either lay on the couch or sit in the corner of the room. Some know me by my real name Peter. You can call me by either. I like to be kind to everyone on the net but some i just hate(like trolls or people who change my work). I dont know what to put since is just me. but i hope someone will fix my page to what it could be. What im known for: *Well, My bloo throne is deastroyed daily *I dont really talk much, but when i do its random *Sitting in the corner *Basically laying around anywhere and everywhere, Im verry lazy Who do a associate myself with? Lately its been: *Tsuna *Elk *Silence *Cher *Shizzy *Uni *Muse *Kake *Leon *Kei *Joey/writer/maid In the past: *Duckie *Deet *Egg *HM *NT *and all the older dollars Why am i still here? I have no reason to be anywhere and i enjoy some of the friends i have made on the chat. Plus i want to be somewhere if anyone ever needed me. My family. My Mother: Luna (Hermaphrodite) Father: LOL none Brothers: A lot that i dont even know because Mother Luna wont cough up the names Sister: Adele, and others that I dont know because luna wont cough up the names Cousin: I give up. My love life: Well, I was forced into a relationship with elustrious Yuni for a week. After that week i was left alone for another long while. Then Cobalt joind the dollars. After about her first week here i was made into a pimp. Long story short i forced her into marrage by tricking her into signing the papers. After that marrige went down the drain, 1 month later I asked the young bell to marrige. We happen to be engaged as of moment. My True History: Many of you are wondering my true history. Some of you remember me from a long time ago, then others remember me from the latest few months. I started out in the first 3 months like all the other older members. I met the older memebers by the names of Keiichi, Ayakashi, and Synn. Later the year went by and more joined the group. I always kept silent because i was a more of a shy person then. One day VL decided to make the $PPH$. I saw it around and joined the room randomly because the other one was full. It had the leaders of it and a troll. I convinced the troll to leave and then they added me to the group. Hence the name further up on the list. OMG SCHOOL. I had to go on an hiatus online because of school, I just couldnt keep up. I came back during the summer only to find out that many of the older members had up and left and they were being trolled like hell on the BBS. I just kinda hung out with whoever remembered me because i didnt want to deal with the noobinflux. Started making friends with Kei-chan and Tsuna and many more who came in during my hiatus. So am an older member rememberd only by few. Lateley we have only been on skype ; A; because of how much SHIT the dollars chats are...or the ones that are still up and we have links for.